Write me a Love Song
by LF7
Summary: All the labels in the world and she had to end up at Derek’s. Damn his excellent producing skills. Dasey.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek. "Love Song" is by Sara Bareilles and "So What" is by Pink. I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**

**Write me a Love Song**

"And, so what? I'm still a rockstar! I got my rock moves, and I don't need you! And guess wh-"

"Okay, stop!" The music in her headphones cut off.

Casey pulled off her headphones, frustrated, and raised an eyebrow at her producer. "Problem?"

Derek entered the soundproof room nodding. "Yeah." She stared at him. "How do I put this? You're good, Casey. You know you are." She smiled at the rare, but well-known, compliment. "But,"

"But?"

"I need a love song. I mean, your album needs a love song." Her eyes narrowed into slits. This was a touchy subject with her, and Derek knew that. She took a step toward him. He stepped back, holding up his hands. "As your producer, I'm saying you need a love song. All this angry-chic-I-don't-need-a-guy music only lasts so long."

Casey frowned, "Not all my songs are angry." But as soon as she said it she knew he was right. He smirked. "A love song?"

"A love song. No screaming. No hate. Just pure genuine girl loves boy, love song."

Casey grimaced, "I can't write a love song. I have to feel it, to write it."

Derek grabbed her shoulders. "Casey. You're a superstar. You have two Grammy's. You're a household name. You can write one, _measly,_ little love song."

"No. I can't."

"Oh, yes, you can. You're album depends on it. One love song, or no album."

"What?!? You wouldn't." She glared. He glared back.

"Oh, just watch me. And seeing how this is _my_ label -emphasis on the word _my_- It can happen at any moment. Nepotism only goes so far."

"Nepotism." She muttered to herself. She felt her world collapse around her. Her eyes suddenly became watery. "Love, I can't… I don't believe in love anymore, Derek."

Derek cringed. "I know. I'm sorry. But, you're album needs it, and I'm asking as your producer. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't vital."

Casey turned her body away from him. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Just clear you're mind. Breathe. It's easy. He-hu-he-hu. Forget about all your shit, all _my_ shit, think back. To when we were truly happy. Write about how you felt. When you were an insanely giddy romantic." He laughed.

She whipped around. "Well, I'm not that person anymore, Derek, am I? So, it would be quite impossible to write about that." Derek patter her head, she flinched under his touch.

"You will, or you're off my label." He walked toward the door.

"Jerk."

"Princess." He spat back just as fast.

"God, I hate you." Her voice broke.

He huffed out a huge sigh. "I know, Casey." He closed the door behind him.

How the hell was she supposed to write a love song, when the very word was banned from her vocabulary? All the labels in the world and she had to end up at Derek's. Damn his excellent producing skills.

--?--

She sat at her piano, tapping on the keys will a pencil, completely mind-blocked, when her apartment door opened, and in walked Derek.

"What the hell are you doing here, Derek? I thought you gave me back your key."

He shut the door. "I did. This one was under the rug." He waltzed over to the piano holding out a cup. "Coffee?" She snatched it from his hand. "You're welcome."

"Didn't say thank you." He rolled his eyes. "Which brings me, again, to why you're here."

"Thought you'd need some inspiration, and who better to bring you inspiration from the past, then _you're past_." She stared at him, giving him her best, 'Are you stupid?' look. "Eh? I know. I'm a genius."

"Derek, go home."

"Well, at least give me something. How far along are you?"

"Uh," She looked at her notebook. "The title?"

"Well," He coughed. "That's a start. What is it?"

She pursed her lips. "Love song?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "We'll work on it."

"Well, _I_ can't work on it with you here, so, skedaddle."

Derek headed for the door and then spun around, whispered. "I really screwed you up, huh?"

Casey kept up a brave front, "Completely." He frowned. "And you're not helping by being here." He left.

--?--

"Okay, Casey. Whaddaya got? It's been four days." Derek said slamming Casey's apartment door as he entered.

"Once again, stop barging into my apartment."

"Casey." He was business-Derek now. Business-Derek he could handle.

"Let me get my notebook. Go suit on the couch." He did as he was told, glancing around the room. It had been awhile since he'd been here. She took most of the pictures of the two of them down, except for one. He wondered why.

"Okay, so, the first couple lines need work, but I think I've got it."

"Alright, go!" She glared.

"No interrupting." She lets out a breath. She sang, "Head under water...

_  
And you tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands_

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today

Derek coughs. "Well, that was a fancy way to get around it. Can't say I'm surprised. You've learned from the best."

"Yeah, well, I'm not writing you a love song. Ever. If all you have is kicking me off your label, you're going to need a better reason. Sorry." She smiled a cocky smile, "I win."

Derek stood up and walked toward her. "You know your anti-love song, was in fact a love song, right?"

"Shut up, Derek." Suddenly becoming nervous at the lack of space between them. "God, I hate you."

He shook his head, putting his hands on her face, her tears streaming down his hands. "You love me." She croaked out a 'no'. He laughed. "Infact, you never stopped."

"Derek," She whispered.

"Huh?"

"My album never needed a love song, did it?" Her face growing hot in between his hands.

"No." His face coming closer to hers. "I did. I needed some proof that you hadn't completely gotten over me and I needed some proof that I didn't completely screw you over."

Tears gushed from her eyes. "You did. I'll never be the same."

"I-"

"And, I'm sorry, I was drunk doesn't change anything."

"I can't say anything that'll change it, then. But, you still love me, and I still love you. So give me another chance."

And to further prove his point he crashed his lips onto hers. "Write me a love song." He mumbled against her lips. She couldn't think straight. Part of her mind was screaming at her telling her to break away, that she'd only get hurt. But, a bigger part was telling her to forget, live for the moment. _For now, _she thought_. She'd write him a love song._

_

* * *

_

**Review, Laura.**


End file.
